finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Carpenter
Timothy "Tim" Carpenter is a main character in Final Destination 2 and is a survivor of the Route 23 highway pileup. He is the teenage son of Nora Carpenter. Tim is the second survivor of Route 23 to die. Biography Tim was 15 year old boy living in New York with his mother Nora. He and his mother share an overprotective Mama's boy bond, ever since his father died four years earlier. ''Final Destination 2'' Tim and his mother were on their way to the the dentist when, Kimberly Corman has a premonition that a pile-up will occur on route 23. She blocks the road, preventing the other drivers from entering the highway, and he and his mother witness the accident occur moments later. They are later brought to the police station where they learn about the curse of Flight 180, but Nora dismisses this and leaves with Tim. That night, Tim is still a little concerned about what the other survivors said but again his mother dismisses it. The next day, Tim goes to the dentist with his mother, and becomes nervous. The dentist mentions Tim's smoking habits and then finds a cavity which needs to be drilled. During the drilling, pigeons continue to fly into the window, and the dentist decides to give him laughing gas instead. When another pigeon flies inside the lobby, the dentist leaves Tim unattended. Suddenly a plastic blow fish falls inside Tim's mouth, nearly suffocating him until another dentist arrives. 'Death' After leaving the dentist's office Tim and his mom begin to walk into the streets. While walking, they see Kimberly and Officer Burke running towards them, with Kimberly screaming out "Pigeons!" Tim notices a flock of pigeons in front of him, and on impulse, he runs up to the birds and starts scaring them away. Some of the birds fly above a construction worker in a crane, and he accidentally hits a lever with his elbow, causing a heavy glass pane to fall onto the street below. When Nora tries to save him, a construction worker pulls her back, saving her. Tim looks up as the pane falls on him, and crushes him to death. Signs/Clues *Tim almost died when the electricity in the dentist's office malfunctioned and he nearly choked to death on laughing gas and a toy blow fish that fell into his mouth. *In the opening credits, there appears to be a puppet hanging on a string, and the shadow looks like a glass pane falling on someone. *In the dentist room, Tim sits in a chair with a small, square mirror hanging over him. *When Nora dims the light to Tim's bedroom after tucking him in, his face is illuminated with a skull outline, this image can be better seen when the scene dissolves into the next. *Kimberly sees pigeons flying towards her before heading to the dentist's office, even though not a pigeon was in sight. Also, she saw it through a reflection in a glass window. *The song "Rocky Mountain High" by John Denver can be heard barely in the dentist's room. *Tim's dentist asks him, "Your mom says you've been having some pane lately?" *The pane that kills Tim is visible from the dentist's office. *A pigeon banged on the window of the dentist's office. And there is a myth that when a bird hits your window then somebody you know is going to die. *Tim is standing in the intersection of tiles, making it look like an "X" and implicating that he is the target. *In the dentist's office, the fish tank has a skull inside. *One of the fish inside the fish tank died after being sucked into a filter. *A sign reading CAUTION is seen before his death. *One of the pigeons actually breaks through a window, and gets inside the waiting room. According to some superstitions; a bird being inside a building means that someone in the building will die. Appearances *''Final Destination 2'' (portrayed by James Kirk) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by James Kirk) Trivia *At 15 years of age, Tim is currently, by far, the youngest known survivor to die in the series. *One possible reason Death didn't skip him after the dentist assistant saved him from suffocating on a plastic blowfish, is because that was a normal accident and not part of Death's list at all. **Another possibility is that it didn't technically count as an intervention as he wasn't saved by another survivor. *It looks like Kimberly is the reason why Tim died, because if she wasn't yelling "PIGEONS!," he probably wouldn't have scared the one that caused the construction worker to accidentally drop the window pane. *When Final Destination 2 was in its earliest stage, Tim was thought of as a five to seven year old and then later a thirteen year old, but no one wanted to make a movie with a young child dying in a freak accident. This may explain the lack of logic in his decision to scare the pigeons. The reason he scares the pigeons is because Kimberly is yelling "PIGEONS!" and alerts Tim to them; he's also still slightly woozy from the gas in the hospital; that's why he's holding Nora's arm as he leaves the hospital. *Tim's death is very similar to Ian McKinley's (Final Destination 3) and Carter Horton's (Final Destination) deaths, as all three were crushed by something large, used for building. *Tim is similar to Erin by both were killed by pigeons (in the alternate death). *There is a slight similarity to Samantha's death in The Final Destination (despite the fact that they both died differently), in that both victims were subjected to various red herrings (which were actually "normal" accidents, that had nothing to do with Death's List), before having a sudden death, when they appeared to be safe. *Tim's Death was the one of the only actual deaths shown on screen in the original "Thrillogy" not to be referenced in The Final Destination's opening sequence. Other deaths not referenced are Brian Gibbons and Lewis Romero. However, the drill in the opening could've been Dr. Lees's medical drill, representing Tim's dentist appointment. *Tim's surname is derived from John Carpenter, director of Halloween. *In a TV edit of the film his death was censored by when the glass pane makes contact with his face it cuts to the next scene without showing his body getting crushed. *In a early script for Final Destination 2, it is revealed Kimberly thought Tim was 16. Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Tim Category:Snapped Category:Boys Category:Teenagers Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Characters With Alternative Deaths Category:Final Destination 5 characters